kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shintarō Midorima/Image Gallery
Shintarō Midorima.png|Shintarō Midorima Midorima.jpg|Midorima in manga color Kuroko no Basuke color.png|Color page Generation of Miracles color.png|The Generation of Miracles Teiko Junior High School Basketball Club.png|Teikō Junior High Four prodigies.png|Midorima enrolls into Teikō's first string Akashi in middle school.png|Midorima in Junior High Takao and Midorima after practice.png|Midorima and Takao after practice Midorima reunites with Kise.png|Midorima reunites with Kise Takao and Midorima IH SEvsSH.png|Midorima and Takao go to watch Seirin vs Shinkyō Midorima and kuroko.png|Midorima and Kuroko talk during matches Midorima's shot.png|Midorima's perfect shot Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku Midorima's half court shot.png|Midorima scores from the half court line Momoi phones Midorima.png|Midorima on the phone with Momoi Disguised Midorima.png|Midorima in disguise Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Kagami blocks Midorima.png|Midorima is blocked instantly Shutoku High.png|Shūtoku High Inivisible Drive.png|Midorima is caught by the Vanishing Drive Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Vanishing Drive on Midorima Kagami and Midorima last showdown.png|Midorima and Kagami have a last face-off Tetsuya 2 at the Winter Cup.png|Midorima encounters Kuroko's dog at the Winter Cup Shutoku High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Shūtoku vs Shinsenkan Winter Cup opponents.png|The Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup GoM reunion.png|Reunion of the Generation of Miracles Takao with Midorima.png|Midorima watching the game with Takao Shutoku High vs Onita High.png|Shūtoku vs Onita Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku vs Rakuzan Midorima vs Rakuzan.png|Midorima vs Rakuzan Midorima blocks Hayama.png|Midorima blocks Hayama Midorima vs Akashi.png|Midorima vs Akashi Akashi's eyes.jpg|Midorima is affected by Akashi's Emperor Eye Akashi scores.png|Midorima is shocked to see Akashi score in front of him Field of vision Akashi.png|Midorima in Akashi's field of vision Triple Threat Steal.png|Midorima loses the ball because of Akashi Ankle break Midorima.png|Midorima's balance is lost while in Akashi's presence Akashi faces Midorima's new skill.png|Akashi is confronted by Midorima Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Midorima and Takao team up during the game Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Midorima scores Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi's own goal Takao's pass stopped.png|Midorima in the background while Takao's pass is stopped Akashi and Midorima after the match.png|Midorima confronts Akashi after their match is over Chapter 29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter 53.png|Chapter 53 cover Chapter 62.5.png|Chapter 62.5 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color spread Chapter 105.png|Chapter 105 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 179.png|Chapter 179 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover Chapter 204.png|Chapter 204 cover Chapter 206.png|Chapter 206 cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 cover (CD version) Shounen Jump cover.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump cover The Generation meddle.png|Midorima in the Extras Shintaro Midorima anime.png|Shintarō Midorima Midorima mugshot.png|Mugshot Generation of Miracles anime.png|Midorima as a member of the Generation of Miracles Midorima reunites with Kise anime.png|Midorima confronts Kise Midorima lucky item.png|Midorima holding his lucky item for the day Shutoku High anime.png|Shūtoku High School Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png|Midorima watches Takao get comfortable with Kuroko Kuroko and Midorima.png|Kuroko passes by Midorima Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High School vs Shūtoku High School Kuroko passingby Midorima.png|Midorima is astonished by Kuroko's intense pass Hawk Eye vision.png|Midorima paired with Kagami during the match Self alley-oop anime.png|Midorima fails to block Kagami's alley-oop Kagami blocks Midorima anime.png|Kagami blocks Midorima's shot Momoi phones Midorima anime.png|Midorima being phoned by Momoi after the match Midorima sunglasses.png|Midorima wearing sunglasses in his disguise Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|The four basketball players stand in shock Epilogue ep8.png|Midorima and Kise in Episode 8's ending credits Epilogue ep11.png|Midorima and Takao in Episode 11's ending credits Epilogue ep12.PNG|Midorima and Kagami in Episode 12's ending credits Epilogue ep13.png|Midorima and Kuroko in Episode 13's ending credits Epilogue ep22.png|Midorima and Takao with Kuroko and Kagami in Episode 22's ending credits GoM OP2.gif|Midorima in the second OP Midorima's shot.gif|Midorima's shot Midorima's half court shot.gif|Midorima's half court shot Midorima's full court shot.gif|Midorima's full court shot Cyclone pass.gif|Midorima faces Kuroko's Cyclone Pass Teiko Middle team.png|The legendary Teikō Junior High team Mother of God, THE AWESOMENESS.png|Anime cover Anime Kise and Midorima.png|Midorima's anime design Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep11.png|Episode 11 Midorima song.png|Midorima's Character Song Midorima and Takao song.png|Midorima and Takao's Character Song Character Poll 1.png|Character Poll 1 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll DVD4.png|DVD #4 DVD8.png|DVD #8 Anibus2.png|Anibus Vol.2 Replace.png|-Replace- Light novel 2.png|-Replace II- Light novel 3.png|-Replace III- Game of Miracles cover artwork.png|Game of Miracles artwork Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles characters Midorima game.png|Midorima in Game of Miracles Drama cd.png|Drama Theater Drama cd 2.png|Drama Theater 2 KnBCBibleSMidorima.png|Characters Bible, "What IF Midorima was a '''doctor'!?''" Midorima profile.png|Midorima's player profile KnB2013Cal00.png|Calendar 2013 (cover) Twitter midorima.png|Midorima's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery